Win My Heart
by Jinxed22
Summary: Naruto is saved by Sasuke after being raped, when Naruto is asked if he loves Sasuke, he simply says he needs a couple of dates first... yaoi, lemon, MEGA FLUFF SasuNaru, slight ItaDei, I'm bad at the veiw so don't judge it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my next story! This is a SasuNaru fic as you can tell, it will have more chapters, I'm hoping five of them!**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto...sadly...**

**Warning: Rape, Yaoi, future lemon, man on man, etc. etc. and swearing**

**Please enjoy this story and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Naruto walked down the snowy lane, his hands stuffed in his pockets. He shivered again and turned down a lane, the street lights sparkled and he smiled to himself.<p>

"Hello there," a dark voice purred. The blonde boy looked around, to come face-to-face with a strange looking man. Naruto took an uncertain step back, yelping as another man caught him and grabbed his arms.

"Aren't you a pretty little boy…" the man holding him said, moving closer and forcing Naruto to lean into his chest. Naruto squeaked and looked at the first man again, trying to tug away.

"If i-it's money y-you want…" Naruto started, shuddering with disgust when he felt the man's behind him's probably-large member press into his butt crack. "Please let me go!" He said, his eyes widening as they tied a cloth around his mouth.

Naruto frantically tried to get free, trying to get away, but the more he struggled the more they laughed. The blonde boy took a deep breath to calm himself; but let out a muffled scream as his private places started to be touched.

He gasped at the cold air over his member and tried to get away again, still no use. The man at the front of him smirked and slowly moved his mouth over the tip of Naruto's dick. Naruto whimpered softly and shook his head.

"P-please…" he begged. "Please stop…" he begged, though his voice muffled by cloth. He screamed out as teeth clamped down onto his soft skin. He cried softly and closed his eyes, shaking his head. Softly shoved up his backside and he screamed out in pain again. "STOP PLEASE!" He begged, sobbing quietly and he got kicked onto the cement.

A man walked around him and leant down, cutting down his leg. Naruto whimpered and closed his eyes, his backside still stinging. He heard the ripping of clothes and gave up fighting; there was a sharp pain on his cheek, at the same time a stinging down his back.

There was a snap of the belt as it cut across his back, while fishing wire was wound around his arm. The 18 year old blonde whimpered softly, then let out another shriek of pain, the wire cutting into his skin.

"Excuse me? What are you doing?" He voice commanded. The men looked up, and then ran off, leaving Naruto lying on the floor. He didn't know who it was, just a blurred figure…

::::

"Hey, wake up…" the voice said again. The blonde opened his eyes and his hands gripped onto the hand holding his already.

"Please…help…" he cried, panting again. "Hurts, P-PLEASE!" He screamed, his tanned body shaking. "H-help…help…me….b-burning…" he cried. The raven sitting next to him gently leant down, running his soft hand over the blonde's cheeks.

"Your safe" he whispered. "It's alright…" he hushed softly, moving closer and stroking the blonde's hair. '_How dare any fucking bastard touch this gorgeous piece of art' _Sasuke thought.

The blonde boy below him shifted beneath him and stretched out, but winced slightly. "Pain…" he cried, fresh tears staining his beautiful face.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked gently, caressing Naruto's cheek. He needed this boy now, it was _his _and _no-body _apart from himwould _ever_ touch him again.

Naruto whimpered, somehow finding a strange trust in the raven haired man. "T-they…t-touched me…then…" he swallowed, closing his eyes. He felt a soft hand on his cheek and relaxed into it as it wiped tears away.

"Carry on, little baby" he whispered. Naruto blinked his round blue eyes in surprise and nodded, continuing.

"They b-burnt my feet…cut my arms with fishing wire…r-raped-" he burst out in tears and felt hands at his face, caressing his cheeks and running down his neck. Naruto sobbed quietly, then felt soft kisses trail across his neck, and run up his ear.

"No-one will touch you again, your _mine_ and no-body would dare touch Uchiha property." He growled possessively.

"Yours…" Naruto repeated, a small smile lifting one of his lips. Sasuke nodded and scooped Naruto up, taking him downstairs. This is when Naruto realised he hated this house; he snuggled closer up to Sasuke, burying his face into the raven's neck.

"Ahh, you chose a blonde too?" A voice asked. Naruto squeaked; that voice was deeper and he didn't like it either.

"Shut it, Tach" a lighter voice said. Naruto looked up and his eyes scanned the table, there was another raven, but with slighter longer hair and strange lines down lines eyes and nose line. Seated on top of him was a blonde male.

The blonde had a smile on his face and only one eye was open. It was a bright blue, yet the other one was closed, but blinked open occasionally, it was glazed over. Naruto squeaked as Sasuke sat down, holding Naruto close to his chest.

"I'm Deidara, and this is Itachi." The blonde called Deidara introduced. "And…you name…?" He asked.

"I'm N-Naruto…" he said, looking over at the raven and realising he didn't know his name yet… He looked over at the raven and tilted his head to the side.

"Sasuke" he whispered. "I am Sasuke Uchiha" he repeated. "And you are my Naruto…" he said. Naruto blushed slightly and nuzzled into Sasuke's warm neck.

::::

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Naruto giggled, curling and un-curling his toes. "That tickles!" He laughed. He heard a slight chuckle from above him as the Uchiha kissed down his neck, nipping softly at some places and managing to avoid any cuts.

Naruto groaned softly, "ahh…there…" he moaned softly, tugging at the blankets underneath him. Sasuke smirked again and slowly sucked on the spot he said, managing to bring mewls out the blonde's mouth.

"Ooh…Sasuke…" Naruto's voice ended up purring out. "Mmm…good massage" he whispered out. Sasuke quickly tugged Naruto's shirt off and sighed at the marks across his back. That had healed quite quickly, but they were deep marks and left scars.

Naruto shuddered again, and arched his back just slightly. Sasuke smirked at the ripple through his beautiful skin. "It's…been two days," Naruto chuckled, laying back down on the bed. Sasuke gave a slight smile and laid down next to the blonde boy again, slowly running a pale finger over his skin.

"And that matters, why?" He asked, smirking. Naruto chuckled and turned around, cuddling up to him again and squeaking as his nipple got tweaked.

"Never said…it did…" he purred, "But you have to win my heart first" he teased. Sasuke frowned and kissed his forehead gently.

"I thought you loved me…?" He asked, slowly pushing some golden locks out his hair.

"Maybe after a couple of dates"

* * *

><p><strong>Thankyou for reading! Please review, it means alot to me! I hope you'll come back for future chappies and give me idea's for their dates! <strong>

~KibaDoctor-Luva


	2. Chapter 2

**Whoo hoo! Next chapter! I hope you enjoy this, it gave me a lot of laughs while writing it! Please tell me what you want from the story too, lemon or fluff or whatever, because next chapter I'm thinking of a kinky lemon...oh well, you tell me!**

**Warning:**** SasuNaru, yaoi, kissing, mention of rape, fluff, I can't remember about swearing, maybe, you were warned.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Naruto :/**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke! Noooo!" Naruto whined, as he got tugged threw the streets. "I want ramen; I don't wanna eat at some fancy restaurant!" He exclaimed. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled the blonde closer to him, it had been five day's now and since their conversation the blonde had played hard to get, which was seriously annoying the fuck out of Sasuke.<p>

"You don't have a date at a ramen shop," he said. "Anyway, I already booked, and it's expensive, so you will enjoy it," he tutted, moving an arm around Naruto's waist. The blonde blushed a cute baby red and moved in closer.

"Do they sell ramen at the restaurant?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Sasuke sighed softly at his cuteness and kissed his cheek.

"Even if they don't, I'll make them." Sasuke said; ending the conversation as Naruto gave a slight giggle, gripping onto Sasuke's arm and snuggling up. Naruto closed his eyes and leant up, being rewarded by a soft kiss onto his lips.

Naruto smiled and slowly kissed back, arms traced around his neck and he slowly pulled away, licking his lips. "Just because I gave you a kiss, it doesn't need to turn into a full make out session~" he teased. Sasuke pouted and nodded, for now he could only dream of what Naruto was like in bed...the sounds he made, what he tasted like for goodness sake.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, for the third time. "You're daydreaming," he chuckled, poking Sasuke's chest. "And I think where here!" The blonde squeaked happily, running into the restaurant with Sasuke following at a slower pace, still in his day dreams about Naruto.

"Hello, sir, how may I help you, sir?" A posh waiter asked Naruto. Naruto flushed red and opened his mouth to speak, but Sasuke interrupted.

"We pre-booked, thank you." Sasuke said, formally. Naruto bit his lip and smiled, Sasuke looked so posh and…rich…like this. Naruto had to admit to himself he liked it.

"Ahh, certainly. Uchiha, right this way…" he said, leading them to a table for two right by the window. Sasuke smiled and nodded a 'thanks', sitting down in the seat and looking over at a beaming blonde haired boy.

"It looks so expensive…" Naruto admired, looking around at the dainty paintings over the walls, his eyes scoping around the room and focusing on Sasuke again. "I'm so exit-" he got cut off by the waiter, who was smiling at him. "Hello!" The blonde said, turning his face to the black haired man.

"Good evening, sir." He purred out, Naruto thought this was a bit strange, but he shrugged it off. "What can I get you?" The black haired man asked Naruto, still ignoring a very pissed off Sasuke. Sasuke gave a slight cough, but the man simply ignored him, moving closer to Naruto.

Naruto swallowed and backed his seat away slightly, eyes darting around, but focusing on the man's in front of him. The man's eyes were golden, and he had a strange white, long face. A bit familiar, a bit TOO familiar.

Then it clicked.

Naruto shrieked as he fell over, crawling away from the long haired man. At an instant, Sasuke was by his side, trying to calm Naruto. The blonde whimpered softly and held onto Sasuke, small tear's rolling down his cheeks.

"T-th-that's h-him…" he stuttered. "H-he was t-the one wh-ho r-ra-" he swallowed and moved closer to Sasuke, holding onto him.

By now people had started to gather, and the long haired waiter had disappeared. "Get the nuisance out!" A lady exclaimed, there were a couple of cheers behind her sentence and Sasuke hissed as Naruto gave another whimper. How dare that lady say that, well yes, he might be going overboard…but, you know?

Sasuke stood up, and hauled Naruto up with him, holding him bridal style. "Shall we go for ramen?" He asked, ignoring the people shouting at them. Naruto's lips rose in a slight smile and he nodded as Sasuke began to walk out, pushing past the lady and hissing very quietly into her ear.

"Say anything to him again, and you're dead."

::::

Naruto gave another happy giggle and opened his mouth as Sasuke fed him. The raven gave a slight smile and leaned over, quickly kissing his lips. Naruto blushed bright red and stayed there for a moment, then pulled away. "Later Sasuke, please…" he said, still blushing.

Sasuke gave a slight nod and gently ran his hand over Naruto's neck, moving it towards his chin and cupping it. "You're too beautiful…" he whispered, dropping his hand and picking up some more noodles. Naruto bit his lip; his cheeks tinged a perfect red as he opened his mouth, chewing the food.

"This has been a really fun date…" Naruto said, standing up as the last of the noodles were finished. "And…I really like… to be with…you…" he said, turning his head away. Sasuke gave another smile, just the corner of his mouth rising. That was how Uchiha's smile. "And…I wanna do something for you, b-but…we gotta get home…" he finished.

Sasuke nodded, slightly excited about the secret, he moved closer and gently back hugged him, pressing his front onto Naruto's backside. "I can't wait" Sasuke purred while moving his hands down Naruto's hips.

The blonde squeaked and moved away, his face flushed red again. "N-not here…h-home" he stuttered.

"So you consider my house your home now?" Sasuke teased back.

"W-well, y-y-yes" Naruto mumbled, scratching the back of his head. "If that's o-okay…" he added, looking up.

"Mm, I'm sure it can be arranged…" Sasuke purred, leaning in and gently kissing him.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Naruto squeaked again, pulling away and walking backwards, outside the restaurant. "S-stop embarrassing me!" He said, looking around for people watching.

"Don't pretend you don't like it babe. I'm going to make you groan for me, you will be mine. And I will protect you and love you always…" he said seductively.

"Sasuke!" Naruto whined again, running over and grabbing his hand. "Come on, home…"

"Aren't you the impatient one now?"

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? If you read this far you might as well review, hey? Please tell me what you want from it!<strong>

~KibaDoctor- Luva


	3. Chapter 3

The two boys arrived home quickly and Sasuke immediately tugged Naruto close to him. Naruto blushed again… he always blushed. His golden hair was sticking up everywhere too, and his blue eyes shone in the faint moonlight streaming through the windows.

"Bed…" Was all Naruto mumbled as he got guided into the bedroom again, gently being pushed down onto the bed. It made Naruto wonder if this was all the raven wanted…

"Sasuke, I'm not ready…" he tried again, still holding onto Sasuke. Sasuke nodded slowly, stroking his neck,

"It looked like you wanted to before…"

"I…" Naruto couldn't think of an answer.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and kissed his cheek, "just some kissing… maybe you'll get more comfortable with me…"

Naruto gave a small nod and closed his brilliant blue eyes, slowly tracing Sasuke's shoulder with his finger, moving it up to his neck and his pale ear. Sasuke leant closer to his hand and gently pressed a loving kiss against it, before leaning down and taking Naruto's lips in his own, gently nipping at them. Naruto willingly opened his mouth, feeling a piece of hot muscle shove into it, rubbing against his own.

Making him want it…

Teasing him…

Hurting him… well, hurting him as in the painful feeling in his pants… which wasn't painful…

Sasuke was right, dam the Uchiha, he wanted this now.

Naruto, by nipping Sasuke's tongue, showed that he wanted to go a little more. Sasuke then pressed his hips down and rolled their hips together, just lightly. Naruto made a loud moaning noise, closing his eyes and pushing up desperately. "Sa-su-ke" he said, each syllable with a moan in it.

(Failing at smut right now… soz…)


End file.
